My Remedy
by Aurellis
Summary: This is the song Remedy by Little boots. Felt real maschoistic while I was listening. The feelings turned into the story. Hope you enjoy


**This is from the song Remedy by little boots. First time that I've incorporated a song into one of my stories, should do more of these. Tell me what you think and if I should do more song-y stories, or just stick to stories. In order of knowing that, you'll have to read my other stories (black-mail!) and review them. *Go me, finally using my brain!***

**This is after the anime; I know that the manga continues on, but hey. **

**Yuuki and Kaname stay in their manor and Zero has disappeared after the fight with Rido. His whereabouts, unknown.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Remedy; they go to their respective owners**

**Please review**

**Enjoy**

_I can see you stalking me like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple_

I looked into those crimson eyes, trained at me. Blood lust.

"You are the victim" I hear him say as it echoes around the hazy forest of my dreams.

_You're wrong_ I try to say, but nothing comes out as I open my mouth. I try to take a step forward but just can't. I'm stuck, no-where to go. I look again into those crimson eyes, unwavering, looking back at me.  
_Kowai, watashi wa kowai._

He's hungry. Those scarlet eyes yearning for me, _yearning_ for my blood.

_Watashi wa kowai__._

"You want Kaname-sempai to drink your blood" his words echo as I stare at him. "I can taste it." He hissed as it echoes in the space around us. My own guilt trip of temptation.  
_No._ I try to move, but my legs feel like they are mounted onto the ground.

_Zero,_ I scream in my head, reaching out my hand to touch him.

The eerie silence fills the gaping void between us as he slowly disappears.

_Don't leave me_ I choke out, but he was already gone.

_But I will not be caught  
Cos I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies_

I wake up in bed bolt upright screaming his name. _It was just a dream_. I reassure myself, _just a dream, one that felt so real. That was the last time I saw him as my onii-sama and I fled from the academy. _ I look around my room as I hear footsteps rushing in the corridor. The door crashes open and I'm slowly blinded by the candle lights that lit the hallway. Glowing in the candle light, like a knight in a fairytale to save me from strangle hold of a horrible curse stood my onii-sama. _But there is no curse _I say to myself as he runs across to me, making quick work of closing the gap between the door and my bed.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" I hear him say alarmed. That velvet voice of the one I love.

"Hai" I reply, nodding my head. "It was just a nightmare."

He cupped my face and smiled. The smile reserved only for me.

He brought me towards his chest and held me there. I wanted to stay there, in his arms, locked in this embrace that felt like it would last a lifetime. I wanted him to stay and keep the nightmares at bay.

_No more poison _

_Killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen _

Once again I drifted off into sleep in his tired arms as he swung me, humming softly into my ear, my lullaby, the one that my okaa-san hummed to me when I was small. A song that I will always remember. The soft crescendo and plummeting adagio swept me away as I let the throws of the dream world ensnare me into another dream; one I hoped would be a happier one. Unfortunately, the dream world didn't favour me this one night as my eyes felt heavy. His humming fading away slowly and darkness soon consumed me.

_Stop, stop preying_

_Coz I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen_

We stood there once again. His scarlet eyes still staring at me, never leaving me, like a hunter staring at its prey before the game begins, but this time, we weren't alone. I felt an ice cold touch over my shoulder. Fingers coiling around my shoulder as they rested there. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I tried to move towards him again. But like last time, my feet refuse to obey me and move. Those pallid lips sneering as he saw his hand latch onto my shoulder. I can read his eyes. He's hungry. Those once lavender eyes now tainted with blood lust. My blood. I'm his poison. Slowly killing him. Craving my blood, destroying him.

_Watashi wa kowai_

_Move while you're watching me_

_Dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy_

Like a poison seeping through my body, I could feel Kaname-sama's cold hands prompting me up. I buckled under the pressure. My stomach churning at the realisation that I was the cause of this. I caused him pain.

"Only the blood of their true love will they truly be filled" I heard my Onii-sama as his voice swam in my head.

_Wake up, wake up_, I told myself through the tears that coagulated my throat and blinded my eyes. _Wake up_ I sobbed to myself as I held onto my stomach, while they both stood over me. The fog creeping in around and my mind was spinning but my body was stationary. I could see everything around me spinning, the trees, Zero, Kaname-sama, everything. Then darkness.

_Watashi wa kowai_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope _

_All I've got's the floor_

_You can try but I've found the antidote_

_So you can try to paralyze_

_But I know best this time_

I woke up again. This time not in the same state that I woke up last time. I see my onii-sama sleeping on the chair by my bed as I turn my head. He seems so peaceful and tranquil. However hard his exterior maybe towards other, he just looks so innocent. I smile at him as I can hear his silent breathing, deep in sleep. How troubled he looked all the more, the worry he holds for me. I feel ashamed. I inflicted this on both of them, on both of the men that I love. How can I possibly live like this, the cause of their pain?

I get up off my bed, silently that I don't wake up Kaname-sama. I close the door gently behind me. It was still mid day. All the others would still be sleeping. I walk down the empty corridors. Ambling past the other sleeping rooms that housed the other ex-night class students. I slowly walked into my onii-sama's study at the end of the serpentine labyrinth hallways of the Kuran manor. I took a deep breath as I gasp at the open curtains allowing the mad day sun to burn my eyes. I hold onto the door knob to stop myself from screaming at the searing pain as I slowly make it to the shadows. I see my okaa-san's music box on one of the ledges. I open it and my lullaby plays, the soft tune that Kaname-sama hummed to me just hours ago. I slowly draw the curtain close as the thick velvet curtains drag onto the hanging. I sigh with relief as the sun is no-more on my flesh. I walk to the centre of the room to my onii-sama's desk. I rest my hand on the chair. _This is where my beloved one rests his head_ I thought as I inhaled his scent, letting it fill my every being, intoxicated in the scent. Drugged by the smell that filled the room.

_Watashi wa kowai_

I slowly make my way around the leather chair to the back of the desk. I place my hand on the knob of the top drawer as I opened it. The drawer slid open, groaning as it went against the grain of the wood. I see it at the top as it catches my eye. Black, slim and shiny, even in the dark room, it shone, calling out to me. I touch the handle. Cool to the touch.

_Watashi wa kowai__._

I pull the gun from the drawer. Etched at the side of the barrel was 'bloody rose.' I laugh to myself. _Zero, _I thought, as I hugged the barrel of the gun. I held onto my stomach and listened to the music box sing.

_And when the music fads away_

_I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythm in my brain _

_Let it play._

**If it wasn't obvious, Yuuki's dead, she committed suicide.  
I felt real sadistic here after listening and reading the songs to the lyrics -tear- the pure blood princess is dead. At least one person will be rejoicing (Ruka)**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. **


End file.
